Amaryllis Danvers
Personality History This is a particularly interesting story. Best selling Canadian author Keira Brown was on tour, promoting her latest book. On of the final stops was back home, in Toronto. One of her biggest fans - Adam Danvers - (who was also beginning his career in movie directing) attended, and not only did he get her book and signature, but also her wholehearted attention. Much to the young wizard's delight, she showed her interest in him, and they wound up exchanging numbers, even at the prohibition from Keira's manager. After a lot of texting and flirting, the pair agreed to meet up for coffee. From there on out, they were able to bond over many things, like for instance their similar love of music, reading, and even the fact that they had both attended Ilvermorny. Their relationship strengthened and they became closer than ever when Adam made a movie out of one of Keira's best known novels. It wasn't a surprise when, in that very cute, very homey coffee shop, three and a half years later, they exchanged their I'dos. It wasn't even a year later that their oldest child - Phoenix Danvers - came into the picture, followed by one kid, then three others followed soon after. Amaryllis Evangeline Danvers came into the world on August 12th, one of five and ironically located close to the middle of the family. There's really not much to tell about Amaryllis' early life, but all you need to know is that she's really close to her siblings despite her position as one of the middle children. No one was forgotten, and the Danvers family was really close. Their family was a role model for the other families in Canada, mainly because of their close bond. The kids had been close, like extremely close, since they were in diapers, and that remained strong as ever as the kids grew. Amaryllis took to the art side of her parents' careers, and spent her days curled up on the couch with her nose buried in drawing guides and sketchbooks and music playing from her IPod. She was really quite a quiet baby, rarely fussing, and was easy to take care of. As she grew, it was easy to see that she was quite charismatic, growing up as a daughter of an author and movie director. When she started primary school, Amaryllis quickly made a name for herself and got a small group of friends that always hung out with her at school. When she was about five, Amaryllis' magic manifested. Her first sign was a simple summoning of her sketchbook and drawing pencils when she was sick on the couch one summer day. However, tragedy soon hit when she was about 13 and attending Ilvermorny with her siblings. During a family vacation to the village close by to visit herself and the other siblings in school, Keira and Adam fell victim to the Scrofungulus epidemic, whereupon the symptoms didn't appear until they returned home from their vacation. The sickness weakened them so quickly that it was almost impossible for them to Floo or Apparate to the hospital, and soon, Keira and Adam passed on, leaving the five Danvers' kids orphaned. This was the changing point for Amaryllis, and she quickly distanced herself. Life went on with Amaryllis pulling away from her family more and more. Suddenly they received news that they would be moving to England with Phoenix and his wife, seeing that they're their legal guardians. During the summer, they moved into a pretty large house, large enough for everyone and future members to live, and Amaryllis continued to slowly distance herself. She's transferring to Hogwarts and entering into Blank house. Word Bubbles Page Category:DARP Characters